


with a gentle touch

by imgoingcrazy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoingcrazy/pseuds/imgoingcrazy
Summary: He can tell Aaron’s saying something but he can’t quite manage to focus enough to make it out, the other man's voice sounding like a muffled whisper from a room far away rather then just at his back.Or the one for the Robron Valentine exchange that deals with aftercare.





	with a gentle touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reformedcharacter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reformedcharacter/gifts).



> For Lauren who fell for my lie hook line and sinker xoxo. Catch me on tumblr: robertisbisexual

When he’s at least somewhat coherent the first thing that manages to penetrate the fog he’s been floating contently in for the last few minutes is that one of Aaron’s hands - calloused from his years at the scrapyard - is gently working the knot loose at his wrists while the other is massaging his left shoulder. He can tell Aaron’s saying something but he can’t quite manage to focus enough to make it out, the other man's voice sounding like a muffled whisper from a room far away rather then just at his back.

But even like this he knows that it’s important that he responds in some capacity so with what little effort he can muster up he manages a soft grunt of acknowledgement towards whatever Aaron’s words are and feels Aaron’s hands still momentarily before Robert feels the knot give way and the pressure at his shoulders alleviate. 

He stays where he is though, cheek pressed against the carpeted floor, his eyes closed and taking slow even breaths to unwind but it’s not until he feel Aaron straddle his waist, feels the younger man's knees bracket his hips as his hands find purchase on either side of Robert’s head and then the warmth of Aaron’s breath ghosting against the side of his face that’s visible that he finally feels his body relax. Limbs going slack at his sides and a smile turning up the corner of his mouth. “You still with me?”

“Yeah, just relaxing. I’m good.” his voice is hoarse, even he can tell that and his body gives a shudder when Aaron’s lips brush across his cheek.

“How about looking at me then?” 

He should, he knows that he should, because Aaron can be a bit of a worrier afterwards when Robert takes too long to shake himself out of it.

“Too much effort.”

He can practically feel Aaron’s eye roll but all he gets is another kiss, this time to his temple, before he loses the weight of Aaron at his back. That gets his eyes open because he doesn’t like it. He wants the warmth, the heaviness, the rightness of Aaron on top of him. He winces against the movement but still manages to get his arm up and moving so that he can grab at Aaron’s ankle halting his retreat. “Where ya’ goin’?”

“To get you water, it’ll just be a second.”

It makes sense, it’s reasonable, and it’s needed. But he’s not in the mood to see sense or be reasonable. He just wants Aaron. So he doesn’t let go of the other man's ankle, instead he struggles up from his spot on the floor. He only makes it as far as sitting up and feels his shoulders sag slightly before he leans forward and presses his forehead against Aaron’s thigh and gives it a gentle shake. “Not yet.”

Aaron’s response is immediate. Fingers burrowing into Robert’s sweaty hair and his nails scratching lightly at the older man’s scalp, but he also uses that to tilt Robert’s head back slightly so that they’re looking at each other. Checking on him if Robert had to guess. Aaron’s next words confirm that assumption.

“Too much?”

“Perfect actually, I’m just -” 

He waved a hand vaguely, eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed the closeness, only to have them snap back open at Aaron’s teasing response. “Feeling a bit clingy?”

“Fuck off.”

Aaron’s amusement lit up his face and Robert couldn’t have stopped the dopey smile he gave in response if he’d even wanted too. It was a smile that remained when Aaron squatted down so that they were level with each other. “I won't tell anyone that you’re soft, don’t worry.”

“You’re a prick, you know that?”

“Absolutely.” He punctuated it with a kiss before hooking his arms under Robert’s and pulling the older man, protests an all, to his feet. Robert swayed slightly, equilibrium not quite there, and braced his hands on Aaron’s shoulder for support when Aaron started to shuffle backwards towards the bathroom. “Shower first, then food. Unless you need it the other way?”

“Shower first is fine, hotel room floors are disgusting.”

“That was your choice not mine, I pointed out the bed.”

Robert shrugged not at all ashamed of his preference for trips like this. “We can have sex in a bed anytime.”

“We can have sex on a floor anytime we want as well.” Aaron responded before reaching into the shower to turn it on and then helped Robert climb over the lip of the tub. Robert not for the first time this trip missing his walk in shower at home.

He expected Aaron to climb in behind him but he was disappointed when turned around and saw nothing but the tacky title design behind him. Frowning he turned back around and reached out to turn the water temperature up before he stepped forward under the spray and pressed his forehead to the cool tile and let his eyes drift shut as he listened to the rhythmic sound of the water hitting the ground.

“Here.”

He jerked back, stumbling slightly, and felt Aaron’s arm wrap around his waist to stead him. Shivered against the cold bottle pressed against his stomach and glanced back to find Aaron frowning at him. “None of that, I just zoned out. What took so long?”

He felt Aaron press the bottle against his skin again and muttered a curse before pressing back into Aaron trying to get away from it. “That’s fucking cold.”

“Yeah, I’m aware, now drink it.”

He did as told before pulling the curtain back to toss the half empty bottle somewhere along the bathroom floor. He knew he should have finished it but he was feeling disagreeable. If Aaron was annoyed by it he didn’t comment on it but instead focused on getting them both clean. Fingers scrubbing into Robert’s hair to massage in his too expensive shampoo. Robert leaned into the touch, allowed Aaron to take care of him, grinning as Aaron pushed him forward to rise his hair clean. Next came his body wash and Aaron’s fingers gliding over water-slicked skin to knead at sore muscles before using his nails to scrub every last inch of the other man clean.

“Feels good.” he mumbled out as his forehead rested on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” he parroted with a nod.

Turning his face he nuzzled it into Aaron’s neck, lips pressing against the younger man's skin before he nipped lightly, felt Aaron’s body shudder in response. “It’s been a good trip, do we really have to go back tomorrow?”

“Real world calls, you’ve got a business to rebuild. I’ve got scrap to deal with.”

“We could ignore it for another day?” he licks over the bit of skin he’d nipped at a second ago and let his hands travel lower only to pout when Aaron catches him by his wrist to halt his movement and then reaches behind them to turn the shower off.

“We’ll see how you feel after a bit of sleep.” 

He protested because of course he did but by the time they were climbing into the bed fifteen minutes later for a pre-dinner nap - one that Robert swore he didn't need - his eyes were already drooping.  Aaron takes a moment to maneuver them around until they're both comfortable and Robert ends up with his cheek against Aaron's chest and his husband's fingers coming through his hair.

“Rob?”

He tries to pay attention, even tilts his head back in an attempt to look up at Aaron, but his eyelids feel heavy and he can feel sleep winning. “Hm?”

“Happy Valentines Day.”

His response is a smile and something mumbled that vaguely sounds like ‘I love you’ and the last sound Robert remembers hearing as sleep takes him is Aaron’s soft laugh.

It's his favourite sound.


End file.
